Desire Within Two Hearts
by GoldStar
Summary: Serena Eddington and Darien Shields are building up feelings for each, but there are obstacles in the way. I co-wrote this will Kell, but lately I haven't been able to contact her, so I apologize for the lateness of the chps. ~*Chp. 4 is up*~
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desire Within Two Hearts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors: Yes, by two authors! One very well known and fantastic author   
by the name of.... (Drum roll please) the fantastic, amazing, who   
should be a professional writer GOLDSTAR!!!! Then there's the puny not  
very good at all writer me, Kell!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, come off it Kell, there's a bunch of writers that are way better   
than I am, including you!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emails: For Kell: sailorkell@usa.net and for GoldStar: goldstar@eternalmoon.zzn.com   
Now, if you really want to make us super-dupper happy email both of us!   
Even if it's the dreaded F word, FLAMES! On second thought you can   
email GoldStar them!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh, thanks Kell, give me all the flames!! Just e-mail them to both of us, or whomever you want to, k?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: All right, it's me Kell, and I'm making them short! Thanks Fifi,   
Tif, SailorHeartache, everybody from SMRFF, Midnight2050, Jlala, my   
editors, you know who you are!!!! Of course I thank GoldStar, that's a given! Wow, I'm done!! Oh, can't forget Miri or Kelly either!! Also   
thanks goes to Akira just for being a major good bud!! Now, here's   
GoldStar! Let's see who has the shorter author notes, shall we?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Ok, I'd like to thank Sftbal1295, my editor and one of my best   
online friend who keeps arguing with me about Darien, Deedlit7 who   
inspired me to keep on writing, Freckles, a newly found friend,   
cknight09, Darien/tuxedo mask, Sailor Tampa, Sailor Swiftheart,   
Merlinkity, sailormoon1201, and, of course, my *dearest* friend Kell,   
ha, yeah right, j/p Kell! Also, Recca, James, and Yahiko were my idea   
while Jerry, Ryan, and Sammy are hers. Recca comes from the anime:   
Flame of Recca. Yahiko comes from Rurouni Kenshin. Well, I guess   
mine's longer!! Haha!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Of course we own Sailor Moon, I would never write about something that's not ours! We're good *obedient * girls! "Don't lie you two". "Little spore, be quiet"! Hehe, we got to chase some brothers!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Also, Rurouni Kenshin nor Flame of Recca belongs to us, ok? Well, gotta chase down Kell's brother and we'll do that while you're reading!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena, set the table. Since Stassy is gone, we need you to set   
the table for dinner. Oh, Recca has his friend, Darien, over for   
dinner, so set a plate for him too," ordered her brother Jerry, who had   
blond hair and blue eyes.   
"Sure thing, Jer," Serena Eddington called back. She entered the   
kitchen and headed to the cupboard, which held the plates. Well, she   
couldn't grab 10 plates, especially since it was fine china. Just   
looking at the fine china, you could tell they weren't poor, but they   
did live like any family. Even though they had a maid named Stassy,   
but that was because she was their mother's friend who desperately   
needed a job. All her 6 brothers, including her parents, lived like a   
happy, close-knit family. She set the 3 plates on the table, and   
headed again to the cupboard, picking up 3 more plates. Again, she   
placed the plates on the table. She repeated this till there were 10   
white sparkling china plates with blue roses entwined together for   
decoration. Now, she needed to get silverware. She went to the   
silverware drawer, and picked up 10 shiny forks, spoons, and butter   
knives. Serena knew her manners and she put them exactly where they   
belonged. 'Ooh, need cups,' she remembered. She went to another   
cupboard and picked up 4 champagne glasses with clear glass and a   
shadowed man and woman dancing together. She set them right above the   
plates, and grabbed 4 more, and repeated the process. She snatched up   
the last two glasses and placed them exactly where they needed to go.  
She took the napkins and put them on their plates. 'Ah, done.   
Time to put the food on.' She went and picked up the steaming pot   
full of spaghetti and put on her cooking mittens and triumphantly set   
it on the table. She ran to the counter to get the basket full of   
garlic bread and plopped it on the dining table. Then, she got the   
salad and put it on the dishes, decorating it beautifully, finishing   
them off by carefully putting on the ranch dressing. Then, she got the   
oranges, apples, and pears and cut them into slices, putting them on a   
big plate with the same decorations as the smaller ones. She walked   
out into the large dining room and placed the salad dishes on each   
place on the dining table.   
'Any second,' she thought, 'all of my brothers would storm in,   
smelling the aroma of the food.' She was right. Her brothers loudly   
stomped up the stairs, and headed to the dining room and they were   
laughing loudly at some joke. They ran full to the table and flopped   
in a chair. Ryan had blond hair and bluish-greenish eyes, Sammy had   
brown hair and blue eyes, Yahiko had brown hair and green eyes, James   
had brownish-blond hair and blue eyes, and Recca had blond hair with   
green eyes. Serena had noticed Recca's friend. He had dark, midnight   
black hair, but what caught her attention was his eyes. You would just   
notice those eyes right away; they were this wonderful shade of blue.   
Not the light cornflower blue like she and her brother Jerry had, but   
this stormy sea-color that was so mysterious, that it delighted her so   
much, she could feel a bolt of electricity go up her spine. Recca   
interrupted her train of thought as soon as Serena and their parents   
came in. "Okay, Mom, Dad," Recca started, "This is Darien," Recca   
pointed to his dark haired friend sitting across from him. Lauren   
Eddington had brown hair and blue eyes while her husband, Bryan   
Eddington had blond hair with green eyes.   
"Now Dar, the one sitting next to you on your right is my brother   
Yahiko, and to your left is my little sis, Serena. Now there is   
Jerry," he introduced pointing to the man sitting to the left of Recca.   
"Over there," he pointed to his brother, "By the door leading to the   
porch is Ryan. Then besides Ryan is James. Lastly, this is my brother   
Sammy. Of course you know my Mom and Dad," he motioned to his parents.   
Darien answered with a polite quiet,   
"Hello." Soon, everybody was greeting Darien with a hello, and   
giving him kind smiles. All of the Eddingtons were curious about   
Recca's friend, Darien, and decided to play 20 questions. Well, let's   
make it 200 questions. They asked him about everything from how he   
knew Recca to if he played tennis to what he decided to be. Again   
there was laughter from everybody.   
Serena rose from her chair to get the spaghetti. She walked to   
the kitchen and picked up the bowl of China, and then, at the same   
moment Darien rose from his seat. She started walking to the dining   
room to place the spaghetti bowl, when she suddenly saw Darien. For the first time since she was a little girl, she klutzed out running   
into Darien. She fell to the ground with the spaghetti flying onto   
Serena and Darien's clothes along with the spaghetti sticking onto   
their hair and faces. The worst part was that the china bowl fell to   
the ground. Serena immediately looked to see if it was all right.   
"Phew," she whispered.   
She didn't know what she would do if it broke, but she thanked god when   
it had only chipped off a little. She suddenly looked into Darien   
eyes, right then, she knew she could look into his eyes for hours and   
hours. Darien just gazed right back at her, just as intent. Serena   
then forced herself to pick up the bowel and the broken piece, carry it   
to the counter, and wash the bowl. She didn't want to face Darien at   
the moment because for some reason, she was frightened. She didn't   
know what she was feeling, but her heart did flips when she looked into   
his eyes like that, but she knew that now was not the time to think   
about it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien had intended to go to the bathroom, but then Recca's   
sister, Serena, had dropped the food on him, yet he still had to get   
that food off him. 'Gosh I'm dirty. Yuck.' He started wiping the food   
off him, but he couldn't forget when he looked into Serena's eyes.   
'Oh, they are beautiful. Heck, Serena is beautiful, but it's wrong,   
and so wrong to fall for your friend's sister.' He didn't quite know   
why he liked her so much. Maybe, it was her sweet demeanor, and her   
looks sure didn't hurt. Well he knew it was time to go home. This   
just wasn't right for him to stay when he needed to sort through his   
thoughts.   
Serena swung her bedroom door open, and lightly walked in. Her   
bed looked like a paradise to relax and forget about a certain   
somebody. She plopped right down with her pillows and gigantic stuffed   
animals. She snuggled up to her big, white bunny, and buried her face   
into it. She couldn't believe what she had just did. She had spilled   
food on Darien, and it had to be spaghetti of all things! He must   
think she was a klutz. Life was not good at the moment for her. She   
didn't know why she cared so much, but she just did. She immediately   
took a liking to this guy, but she was sure he didn't like her in that   
special way. Her thoughts were just a jumble right now. She had never  
felt anything for a guy, but she definitely felt something for this   
one.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena had to fill the horses' stalls with clean hay. Since Stassy   
didn't come home last night, they were still all worried sick for her.   
But Serena's mind was still on Darien. For once, she wasn't wearing a   
dress, but pants. She grabbed the pitchfork from the wall it was   
placed on and headed to the stalls. With a few thrustful (GoldStar: Is   
that even a word? My spell checker says it isn't.) motions, she was   
getting all of the old hay out of the stalls. At first, it was a piece   
of cake, but as time wore on, it became more tiring. She had always   
hated doing this; it was really boring. Well, she had to do it. As   
she was thrusting, she spotted a shadow. She raised the pitchfork for   
self-defense.  
"Want some help?" he offered. She turned her head around and   
noticed it was... HIM! She gave a surprised squeal and then covered her   
mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe he was actually here talking   
to her. What was she to say? She had no idea. Well, her arms decided   
the answer for her. They sure were tired, so she put down the   
pitchfork and handed it to him. She sat down while Darien was busy   
filling the horse stalls. She blew her bangs out of the way and rested   
while watching him. 'Well, he does have one heck of a body...what am I   
thinking?! No, no Serena!! He doesn't feel anything for you, he's   
just helping because he thinks I'll klutz out and kill the horses with   
the pitchfork. (Editor's Note: LOL!) Well,' she thought, 'I can still   
always dream.' And she definitely started daydreaming about his thick,   
black hair and dark pool eyes. Suddenly, she was out of her trance   
when she heard Recca's voice.  
"Hey Serena, Darien," greeted Recca, he turned to Darien, "Oh,   
mom and dad wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball tonight."  
"Why are you having a ball?" asked Darien.  
"Because it's Ryan's birthday today, and you know mom, always   
wanting to throw a party anyway..." replied Recca, "So Darien, want to   
come?"  
"Sure, I guess...I have nothing else to do today anyway,"   
answered Darien.  
"Great! The party starts at a quarter till 5! Why don't you   
just go home, I think *your* chore is done already, Darien," remarked   
Recca, grinning slyly at Serena. Darien looked at the pitchfork, then   
dropped it.  
"Hehe, oh yeah, maybe I should get home, see you later Recca!"   
then, Darien ran out of the barn. Recca looked at Serena.  
"So, I guess two people are falling for each other. Imagine, my   
dear sister, Serena and my best friend, Darien, falling for each other.   
Who would've thought? And here, I thought you didn't like guys. Guess   
I was wrong," Recca gave a joyous wink to Serena. Serena just looked   
at Recca heatedly and stormed out of the barnyard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later in the day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena was in her room, getting ready for the ball. She had a   
light pink gown on with white frilly lace around the neckline. Darker   
pink roses were embedded in the dress, making her eyes even more   
brilliant. Her long, golden hair (AN: Serena's hair is not as long as   
it is in the show, try thinking that it ends at her waist) was still   
down, but she had no idea how to put it. She thought and thought and   
tried different styles, but they all looked to common or messy for her,   
so she just decided to leave it down. She put on her shoes and looked   
at the clock. It was 5 o'clock exactly. People are probably already   
down there and dancing. 'I should go down.' thought Serena. So, she   
checked to make sure if everything was all right, and opened her   
bedroom door. Sure enough, there were people already in their huge   
ballroom and dancing. Serena could hear the elegant music as it hung   
through the air and sailed past her ears. She stepped down the stairs   
and while she was doing that, she heard a hush. When Serena heard the   
silence, she looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. 'Do I   
have something in my hair? On my dress?' panicked Serena. Then she   
heard a booming voice as loud as a trumpet.   
"Serena, dear! You look fabulous!" exclaimed Mina Livingston.   
Mina looked like Serena's twin, except for the fact that their eyes   
were a slightly different color and Mina tied her hair in a bow and she   
was wearing an orange dress with hearts all over. Behind her walked 3  
other young women. Since Mina had broken the silent spell, the room   
had gotten back into its usual cheeriness. As the 3 women stopped in   
front of Serena, she recognized them instantly. They were her other   
friends, Ami Abranko, Rei Fugimoto, and Lita Thomas. Ami had blue   
short hair and eyes and was wearing a blue gown with teardrops stitched   
in. Rei had long black hair and purple eyes and was wearing fire   
designs on her red dress.. Lita had brown wavy hair tied up in a high   
ponytail with green eyes. She was wearing a green gown with lightning   
bolts embroidered.   
"Hi Serena!" chimed Ami. They all waved hello to her.  
"Hey guys! I didn't think you would be here, but I'm glad you   
are anyway!" replied Serena.   
"Yeah well, you know how your mother loves us, especially me   
because of my wonderful cooking," bragged Lita jokingly.  
"Yeah right, Lita. Anyway, it's a great place to meet cute guys   
too. And speaking of cute guys, here comes your brother and another   
one!" exclaimed Rei, pointing behind Serena. Serena looked behind her   
and saw Recca and Darien walking towards them. Darien looks so   
handsome, thought Serena, looking into his eyes. Recca's voice brought   
her out of her trance of the same man.   
"Hey Serena. Hey Rei, ladies," he bowed his heads towards Rei,   
showing obvious attraction. "Anyway, Serena, dad wants to talk to you,   
he has a...surprise, if you may call it that." Serena looked surprise.   
She nodded and walked towards her father, walking behind her were her   
friends, brother, and Darien. When she reached her father, he was   
talking to a young, handsome man with very dark brown hair and black   
eyes.   
"Ah!! Serena! There you are! I have something wonderful to   
tell you!" exclaimed her father.  
"What is it father?" asked Serena questionably. Her father   
winked at her while the young man was busy observing her, which made   
Serena very uncomfortable.   
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!" hollered her   
father. The crowd hushed once more and turned their heads toward their   
host. "I have a wonderful announcement to make! This young man here,   
Devon Leininger, a man in the army," pointed her father, "Has asked my   
daughter's hand, Serena, in marriage! And I have consented!" Everyone   
started clapping thunderously, while Serena stared into space with   
shock and fear in her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Well, folks! That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed   
reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it! Well, see you next   
time! Let's go to Kell now!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: Kell here! That's the end and we would like to know what you   
thought about it! Chapter 2 coming your way to your nearest computer!   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Desire Within Two Hearts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Authors: By Kell, the smart, intelligent, beautiful girl and the stupid, dumb, ugly girl GoldStar!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stop it GoldStar! She is lying through her teeth, I swear it! Kell and Kell only can say she's ugly!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emails: For Kell: sailorkell@usa.net and for GoldStar: goldstar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
We both love e-mail!! Also, you might've e-mailed just one of us, but got a reply from both of us don't be surprised we don't keep secrets from each other right Kell?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GoldStar's AN: I'd like to thank all the people who e-mailed us! We love e-mail and we appreciate it! It's you guys who keep us writing!! Also, I'd like to thank my editor Sftbal1295, Freckles who keeps hurrying me to write, Kell of course, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, my two very best friends Rene and Eunice (even though they don't know I write fanfics) but they still love my writing!! And also our Mailing List SMRFF!! Even though there's a whole bunch of e-mail involved, we gotta like them! Hehe! Now to Kell for more details.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kell's AN: Thanks Hes for helping me through everything and being a great (AWWW..GOSH! I DON'T DO ANYTHING!!)bud! Lee and Jlala which are really like sisters to me, well the closest  
thing to it! Also a major thanks to GoldStar for just being there!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or a penny so don't sue!! Please? ~stares innocently~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena stared in shock when she had heard the announcement. *How   
could this happen? Didn't father know that I wanted to marry for love,   
and not for money or title or anything else? How could he do this to   
me?* thought Serena. Crystal tears were brimming her blue eyes and she   
tried to be strong, tried to show people that she wasn't the crybaby   
she use to be. But the crying couldn't be helped, Serena closed her   
eyes, letting the tears fall slowly, shook her head, and ran through   
the crowds, out of the house, the house that had led her through so   
many happy and despairing times, and right now, it was bad, real bad.   
People looked at the shattered girl as she ran, then they looked back   
at the men who had caused her to shatter and they scowled. Mr.   
Eddington seemed surprised, but Devon didn't show any emotions at all.   
Recca, who had been staring at the whole scene, ran out the door,   
following his dear sister. Darien was also heartbroken at the news, but   
his heart shattered more as he saw the crystal tears. Meanwhile,   
Serena had run towards her comfort place, her white rose gardens. She   
loved them since she was a child. To her, it seemed that somehow the   
roses comforted her, but now, when she needed the most comfort, it   
wasn't there. Her hands covered her face, as she continued sobbing. It   
was so loud that she didn't even hear the footsteps of her brother,   
Recca, coming. She didn't notice until she had felt warmth. At first   
she was alarmed, but when she smelled the strawberry fragrance, she   
relaxed and just let the warmth comfort her. Recca hated seeing his   
sister like this, and if the person who made her like this wasn't their   
father, Recca would've beaten them, but right now, he was beyond   
furious at his father. He knew that once a marriage was consented by   
the father, it could not be broken. After minutes of Serena weeping,   
she calmed down to just breathing peacefully.  
"Serena, are you ok?" asked Recca, concerned. His little sister   
looked up at him for the first time since she started crying. Recca let   
out a small gasp. Serena's eyes were puffy and tear streaks were left   
as a way to show people how much she had just suffered. Her eyes held   
out the answer,  
"Recca, how could father do this to me? He knew that I wanted to   
marry for love and just love, didn't he? Why did he do this to me,   
Recca? Why? Why?" she kept repeating. *Yes, why did father do this to   
Serena? How could he do this to her? Father was always a kind and   
caring man, how could he suddenly turn his back on Serena when he knew   
about her dream, her true dream?* asked Recca to himself.  
"Serena, I promise you everything will be alright. Right now, it   
may seem painful for you, but remember that everything happens for a   
reason. Everything leads to a path that ends in happiness," said Recca   
carefully. He didn't want to say anything that might upset her even   
more.  
"But I don't want to feel pain! And if everything happens for a   
reason and the reasons lead to happiness, how will me marrying HIM   
bring me closer to happiness?!" she asked, near yelling.  
"Serena, remember when we were younger and we use to play   
together in your gardens, remember?" Serena nodded, "Remember when you   
touched a thorn and you started to cry? Then I fixed it up for you and   
after I promised that I would always protect you from any kind of pain,   
emotional or physical? Remember that?" Serena nodded again, "Well, I   
promised you that I would, and that is one vow I plan to keep. Serena,   
deal with the pain now, or deal with it later. That is something you   
have to choose now because you can't keep holding things off." Serena   
let the words sink into her, *deal with it now or deal with it  
later, that is something I must choose, and I choose now... I'll let   
the pain come first, then the happiness* thought Serena. She gave a   
small smile to Recca. Recca was right about another thing, he HAD   
always protected her, a promise he always kept, and that was one of the   
reasons she loved him most out of all her other brothers.  
"Thank you." Serena replied. Then, it was Recca's turn to smile.  
"No problem, little sister," responded Recca, "do you want to   
come back inside? Or do you want to stay out here?"  
"I'll stay out here for a little while. I still need to think,   
and I don't think I'm ready to face father or DEVON right now," she   
stressed out the hated name, "why don't you go back inside? I want to   
be alone."  
"Well," Recca hesitated, "if you're sure." Serena nodded, "Ok,   
I'll go back inside. I'll tell father and everyone that you want to be   
alone and not to bother you, alright?"  
"Thank you for everything Recca," replied Serena.  
"Don't worry about it," Recca smiled softly. Then, the brother   
and sister hugged each other one more time and then Recca let go   
gently. He stood up, smiled at his precious sister again, and walked   
away to leave Serena in her wished solitude. She stood up and went to   
touch the roses. She sighed sadly. If she really had to marry Devon,   
she would rarely see these roses. *Why could I have married someone   
else? Even Darien would have been better* she thought. Ever since she   
had first saw Darien, she felt something that she had never felt   
before, something that filled her happily, something that made her   
happy, that made her heart giddy and smile. *Could it be? No, it   
couldn't be, right?* She sat down again, trying to sort out her   
feelings, *Do I really...love...Darien? Is he really the one I've   
been waiting for all my life? Is he?* Serena thought about it over and   
over, trying to find the answer. She was so lost in her thoughts that   
she didn't hear the footsteps behind her again. She was shattered out   
of her thoughts when she heard a special voice, a voice that she had   
been longing to hear,  
"Serena, are you ok?" It was Darien. She turned around and looked   
at him. Close up, he was even more admirable. The black tuxedo looked   
like it was made just for him, his hair made her hands shake from her   
not trying to run her hands in it, and his eyes, were they covered with   
love and care, for her? *Naw, couldn't be. Must be her imagination.*  
"I've been better," she responded, "why aren't you inside?" she   
had decided that it was just pity because she was his best friend's   
brother.  
"Well, actually," he stammered, "I came to see you. I wanted to   
see if you were ok, and besides, I'm not much for fancy parties," he   
faltered again...Darien looked closely up at Serena. She was even more   
beautiful close up. Her dress suited her agile body, her hair looked   
like pure gold in the white moonlight, and her eyes were still filled   
with unshed tears. She smiled up at him and he desperately desired to   
feel those pink, soft lips.  
"Why don't you sit down?" she patted at a spot next to him. He   
sat down nervously, but didn't show it. He was trying to focus at a   
white rose and not at Serena's face. Serena on the other hand was   
watching Darien's face, an action that she could not resist, not that   
she wanted to. She saw him staring at something and looked down at what   
had caught his midnight blue eyes. It was a rose. She had bent down   
slightly, trying to pick the rose, unbeknownst to her that Darien was   
going to do the same thing. Their hands touched and they both gasped,   
but both didn't pull away. Their eyes met again, locking gazes, neither   
one wanting to let go. Serena leaned forward, while Darien doing the   
same thing. *What was she feeling right now? Was this a crush or really   
love, and how could she tell?* *Serena, I don't know what I'm feeling   
but it's something special.* Never had he thought he could fell such   
strong emotions, but maybe it was love. He felt it, and he liked it.   
Their hands had been stroking the other lovingly, but they both didn't   
notice. The only thing that mattered to them was each other. They   
leaned in farther towards each other, and in seconds, two lips met. It   
was a kiss that had made their hearts filled, a kiss that would last   
for eternity, a kiss that had locked their love for each other. After   
minutes, after letting go because of the shortage of air in their   
lungs, they just held onto each other.  
"Darien, I love you," Serena whispered silently, not wanting to   
break the spell that had been cast by fate.  
"I love you too, forever, for eternity," Darien whispered back.   
They held on for each other for the rest of the night, wanting to   
cherish the feeling of being in love, and loving the other just as   
much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Editor's Note: MORE!! I NEED MOOOOOREEE!!!!!!! THAT WAS GREAT KELL, YOU AND GOLDSTAR MAKE A GREAT TEAM!! AWESOME!! :) :) :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GoldStar's and Kell's AN: Ok, sorry this was short. We were planning to make it longer, but we decided to leave chapter 2 this way. But, you won't have to wait long for another chapter cuz chapter 3 is in the making as you're reading this! We hope you liked this and if you did, e-mail us! If you didn't, e-mail us! We love e-mail!! And also, we know that we haven't been posting any of our stories up. But we're really busy right now!! So, if you all please be patient, we'll try to get the stories out! GoldStar has 3 chapters to finish while Kell is trying to handle 3 fanfics! So, just please be patient! Thank you!!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Desire Within Two Hearts  
Chapter: 3  
Authors: Goldstar and Kell  
Emails: Goldstar: goldstar@eternalmoon.zzn.com   
Kell: sailorkell1@usa.net  
Rating: P  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada, do I have to do this. Gosh, Sailormoon   
doesn't belong to me, and if it did I could make money off this and buy   
me some tickets to a braves game!!!   
  
Author Notes: Kell here, um...I got to thank my buddy and editor   
Mirimele who has kept me writing fanfics when I was sure I was about to   
quit! Lee has always been there, along with Goldstar and JLALA! What's   
up chica? hehe! Oh this chapter is dedicated to all the emails we have   
gotten which is not very much but thankyou anyways for the email!! All   
I can say is email us guys!! Oh one more thing, I'm sorry about chapter   
2 being out so late, but we had some problems with getting it to our   
editors, writing it, all the normal stuff!  
  
Author Notes: Ok, it's me! GoldStar! I have to thank Deedlit7 who   
inspired me to write! My editor, Galaxy Goddess, who I definitely have   
to thank you for taking her special time to edit my stories and giving   
me ideas! Also have to thank Kell, you're too cool! Also, again, our   
Mailing List SMRFF! We love you guys! Um...ok, that's about it!   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Serena groggily opened her eyes, and as soon as she was rubbing   
her eyes, the clock chimed nine o'clock. That sure woke her up. She   
scrambled off her bed, and made a dash to her closet to find some   
clothes to wear. She had to make her brother's breakfast, and start the   
cleaning chores. Her mama was right, the man's job ended at sunset,   
while a woman's work was never done! She opened her closet in a quick   
motion, and pushed hangers this way and that to find a dress she could   
wear this morning. She grabbed a simple blue cotton wash dress.   
She pulled the dress over her head, put on some wool stockings,   
and put some brown loafers on her feet. Many people thought her family   
was rich, and in some aspect they were, they would never expect them to   
wear these clothes, all people thought was they flounced around town in   
the richest clothes. Aw...how she hated society! Because of society she   
had to marry Devon. Just the thought of that made Serena cringed.   
Especially when she had the most beautiful dream, in this dream, Darien   
actually kissed her. Just the thought of that made her swoon, how she   
always wished for true love. Yet her dear and loving father had crushed   
that like a bug.   
She hurriedly piled her hair in a messy bun, with wisps of her   
hair falling out of their bobby pins; she used to hold her hair up. She   
unlocked her door and in a few seconds was out the door running down   
the stairway full speed.   
She sped in the hallway, and burst in the kitchen. She snatched   
up her apron, and quickly slipped it over her head. Serena had to find   
Stassy and apologize to her. She had no right to dump all her chores on   
Stassy cause she was lazy enough to sleep in a couple of hours.  
"Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with her   
presence," a teasing voice interrupted. Serena knew that had to be   
Stassy. Serena turned around, and immediately tried to come up with   
some believable excuse besides she slept in all day.  
"Oh Stassy, uh uh...I..."  
"You slept in late," Stassy finished for her.   
"Yeah." She dejectedly was able to admit.  
"Don't worry, m'dear. We all need to be lazier than men   
themselves, right?" Stassy asked with a chuckle. "Now I have breakfast   
fixed, but would you mind helping me carry breakfast onto the table?"  
"No problem Stassy! Thank you for being so understanding, I hate   
having you to do so many chores."  
"Don't worry bout it dear, now lets go!" With that she gave   
Serena an affectionate pat on her cheek. * Mmm...pancakes and fruit,   
yum! * Stassy carefully lifted the cherished breakfast treat. Serena   
brought the fruit along with the maple syrup to the table.  
All her brothers were seated along with her parents, she chose   
the chair stuck between her father and brother Jerry.  
"Sleepy head finally woke up," Recca playfully chided her.  
"Stop teasing your sister Recca," her father scolded. Serena   
immediately stuck her fork in the pancakes and lifted more than her   
fair share. She scooped some butter onto her pancakes, and drenched her   
pancakes with maple syrup.  
"Serena!! Learn to eat like a lady," her mother laughingly   
reprimanded.   
"Aw...mother I'm really hungry, and pancakes are my favorite,"   
She added with a whine.  
"Don't get too messy Serena, Devon is coming this morning," her   
father nonchalantly informed.  
Serena's fork came to a sudden stop, and was the only sound   
heard in the room. All her brothers sat stiff in their chairs, no idea   
of what to expect. Her mother stopped eating, and just looked at her   
husband. Yet Serena's mouth hung wide open, her pupils growing larger   
by the second.  
"How dare you?" She jumped straight up from her chair." How dare   
you"? She repeated, her voice all ready a yell. "Here you are, telling   
me I'm engaged, where I've never met this boy till you announce I'm   
engaged? You don't even consult me if I want to marry Devon! What right   
do you have to do this?" She bellowed, an accusing glare on her face.   
He slid out of his chair in such anger; he knocked it over, but   
no matter. He was in such an outrage, he couldn't believe his own   
daughter was doing this. He thought he knew his daughter, but   
apparently not. "* I * can do that young lady because I'm your father!"   
Eyes held a wild fire, hairs sticking up on the back of his neck; hair   
tousled giving him a savage look. "You start showing me some respect   
Serena Eddington, don't argue with me."  
Serena had never in her whole seven-teen years seen her father   
like this, her whole body trembled but she couldn't back down.* How   
could she live through an arranged marriage *? The only way to get out   
of it was to stick up for herself, well at least she thought that would   
work.  
"No! I'm not going to back down! I don't need to be engaged to a   
man I have no feelings for. You Father of all people should know I want   
to marry for love."  
"You will learn to love Devon," he ordered with another shout.  
"You were going to be forced into marriage, but you managed your   
way out and married Mother. Why do I have to be forced into this? You   
haven't forced Recca or any of the boys into it! This is totally   
unfair! Why are you doing this to me?" She growled out, eyes turned a   
deadly ice blue.  
"Times are different, I'm trying to do this for your benefit, and   
you've rejected your suitors," he feebly tried to answer, purposely   
missing Serena's last question.  
"You're right times are different, we don't need to marry at   
sixteen any more. I'm only seventeen, girls are marrying at eighteen   
and nineteen. Besides, I've only had two pompous, ungentleman   
like...jerkazoids! If you're making me get married, you need to make   
the boys get married. I'm younger than they are. So, I will not marry   
Devon for the life of me," she finished defiantly.  
"Serena shush it!!" Recca whispered angrily through clenched   
teeth.  
"You will obey me Serena and marry Devon! No more arguments!" Her   
father again tried to order.  
"Uh-uh! There's no way in he-(you guys fill in with what you want   
to say!) I will..."  
"Zip it!!", Ryan yelled, efficiently shutting everybody up.  
"Devon's here," Yahiko hissed.  
A gasp was heard throughout the once again silent room. With a   
hand covered over her mouth, eyes bulging, and skin a pale white,   
Serena still couldn't believe what she saw. She had no idea if Devon   
had heard her, but she was still scared for her life. * Holy crud, she   
kept thinking. What am I to do? *  
There was only one thing to do, and that one thing was to run.   
She hastily pushed her chair back and scrambled out. She knew her   
father was going to have a royal fit but she didn't give a rip. Her   
parents along with her brothers were yelling their lungs out for her to   
come back, but she ignored all of this. She didn't look back to see   
Devon's reaction. All that was flowing through her brain was to get   
out, and that she did. She slipped out of the back door, and ran to the   
stables with all her might.  
She opened the door to the stables hoping her brothers wouldn't   
go out looking for her, and grabbed the reigns of her horse, Njord. She   
didn't even put on a saddle, she didn't care. Luckily this horse wasn't   
some tall thing she couldn't jump onto. With a quick jump, and a   
giddyup, they were off.  
They galloped for a while; it felt great to Serena to be free. It   
gave her all the thinking time she wanted. Gosh she loved it, she knew   
she was in for a real whipping, but you have to take risks. She   
continued galloping into the dense forest. She didn't care where she   
was going, just to keep going, to be able to continue this freedom she   
felt... She hadn't felt this free since the engagement of Devon, along   
with her always wondering about her kiss with Darien. She was still   
unsure of what it meant. She hadn't talked to him since they had that   
kiss, and she had no idea when she would gain the guts to talk to him   
again.  
"Sere?" A voice called out. *No,no, her mind kept repeating,   
this can't be happening. It can't be him. Is it? *  
Well here came the answer striding in on a horse.   
"Sere, what the heck are you doing here?" The voice of a tall,   
slender, but muscular man, ocean blue eyes. (AN: Guess who?)  
  
The End!  
  
That's just the end of the chapter guys, I'm so sorry it took so long   
to write, I have had it written forever, but couldn't type it, so   
sorry! Summer is almost here, so chapters will be so much faster! Look   
out for a new story of mine coming out! Oh another apology, I'm so   
Sorry it took so long to write, cause of some editing problems that was   
all my faults, not Miri or GS or anybody!!!! Oh for that you can give   
me all the flames. Well if ya don't want to, you don't have to! Here's   
GS.  
  
  
Goldstar:   
Just wanted say that chp. 4 might not be out for a long time! I'm   
probably going to write this one, and I'm going to be really busy for   
the next couple of weeks...so just hang on for my other fanfics! Oh   
yeah...and e-mail us! You don't like our story? J/k...but e-mail us!   
That's it! till later...Ja Ne!   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Desire Within Two Hearts  
Part: Chp. 4  
Authors: Kell - Sailorkell1@usa.net and GoldStar -   
GoldStar@eternalmoon.zzn.com  
GoldStar's AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this came out so late! It's really my   
fault, so don't complain to Kell about this, complain to me, k? Also, I've   
already started school (yes, I do have a life outside the SM world), so fanfics   
won't be coming out much. Also, just liked to thank my editor, Galaxy  
Goddess, and a whole bunch of my friends who inspired me to write. Also,  
the totally, great, and awesome Kell! Wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for her!  
Kell's AN: Umm..I haven't been able to get a hold of Kell, so she doesn't   
have one for now.  
Disclaimer: We will, never, ever, ever own Sailor Moon. Seriously!! We'll   
never have the cash to buy it, so we'll stop hounding Naoko-sama if we can   
have the rights to it for a buck...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Darien?! What are you doing here?" asked Serena as she looked up   
into the blue depths of Darien's eyes. Darien started to turn a very dark shade   
of red.  
"Well....um...I just...um, wanted to see you..." stammered Darien,   
"yeah, that's right! I wanted to see you!" Serena then remembered what her   
father had said,   
"You WILL marry Devon! I won't allow it if you have another option!   
And if you do, I won't even think to consider it!" Serena eyes closed and she   
turned away from Darien. Darien, seeing something was wrong with Serena,   
came off of his horse and walked to Serena. He cupped her small chin with   
his big hands and his eyes filled with concern immediately. But still, Serena   
didn't look at Darien, fear that she would cry when she saw his eyes.  
"Serena, what's wrong," Darien's whispered voice carried through the   
wind. Finally, Serena looked at him and her eyes were filled with unshed   
tears. Darien gasped, then his face turned into an angry mask. "What   
happened?! Whomever hurt you, will seriously get hurt for doing so!" vowed   
Darien. Serena's body trembled and finally, she took her barriers down,   
spilling out everything...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, that's what happened...I don't know what to do Darien! I don't   
want to marry some stranger! I want to marry yo..." Serena stopped in fear   
that spilling out that she wanted to marry Darien would only frighten him.   
But it did the exact opposite. She looked at him, and a warm smile came to   
his face,  
"And I want to marry you too Serena. I know I just barely met you,   
but I can't stop what I'm feeling and that feeling is that I'm in love with you.   
I'll always love you Serena, no matter what." Serena gave a little grateful   
smile and tilted her face up to meet Darien's lips. They kissed passionately   
for a long time, just savoring their moment together. "I'll see you tonight,   
Serena."  
"Where?" she asked. Darien smiled again.   
"It's a surprise. Just come."  
"Alright." Serena knew that she had to sneak out of the house if it   
meant seeing Darien. She also knew of the risk that her father might see her   
go out. But what they didn't know what that Devon was right behind them,   
watching and listening to everything they said and did with a frown on his   
face...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want him out of the way, you got it? If he isn't gone in two days,   
I'm going to tell your dark, *big* secret," said Devon, "think of how your   
children will feel when find out their father is a disgrace and your wife when   
she finds out what a traitor and liar she married..."  
"Please, I beg of you, don't tell! I'll get Darien out of the way and you   
can have Serena...just don't tell, I'm begging you!" replied Mr. Eddington.   
"Good. Just make sure that you do exactly what I say, and your secret   
won't come out." Devon then explained his plan to Mr. Eddington.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nighttime and the house was silent. Everyone was asleep,   
except for Serena. She was still thinking about what happened in the   
morning. Darien was thoroughly pissed at the fact that her father would not   
let her marry anyone else except for Devon.   
"I don't know what to do...ugh!! This is killing me!! Father wants   
me to marry Devon, but I don't get him! He has always told me to marry out   
of love and now he's making me marry someone I haven't even spoken one   
word to?! This doesn't make sense, why would he do that?" Serena was   
about to cry, but then she heard a bang! on her window. She decided to   
dismiss it, but then she heard it again. She walked up to her window and   
looked out. There sitting on his horse was Darien. She opened up her   
window and asked,  
"What are you doing here?" That was when Serena noticed Darien had   
something behind his back.  
"Come down here for a minute." He answered.  
"I can't."  
"Please? I really need to talk to you." Serena gave a sigh, but was   
really pleased in the inside that Darien had come. *It's like a Romeo and   
Juliet scene* She closed her window and looked out her door. When she saw   
that no one was awake, she crept downstairs and opened the front door and   
walked silently outside. She closed the door and crept close to Darien.   
"What did you need?" whispered Serena. Darien gave her a loving   
smile and pulled from behind his back a blood red rose. Serena gave a small   
gasp and took it from him. She closed her eyes and put her nose close to the   
rose and smelled its gentle fragrance. When she opened her eyes, she looked   
down at it and gave a small gasp. There, almost hidden by petals, was a ring.   
She picked it up and examined it. It was a diamond heart with a rose in the   
background. She looked up at in amazement. Darien went down on one   
knee and took her hand,  
"Serena, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time, but   
I feel that what I'm going to do is right...Serena, will you do me the honor of   
being my wife?" Serena cried, half happy tears, the other half of sadness.  
"Darien, you have know I idea how much I want to...but, what are we   
going to do about Devon? I can't go against father, as much as I want   
to...but..." asked Serena.  
"We'll go away together then, leave this place. We'll start a life by   
ourselves, with no one to say that we can't. I know Serena, that if we're   
together, we'll make it through. We'll have our happy ending...because we'll   
be together." Serena touched his cheek with her hand and he held it there.  
"How could I not say no?" They kissed while Darien was putting a   
beautiful ring on his fiancé's finger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena went through the next morning as if nothing had happened the   
night before in front of her family. Their plan was for Darien to come to her   
house tonight and Serena would sneak out once again. Then, they would   
leave the town and start anew somewhere else, but always together. Serena   
never knew if anyone suspected something, but she was going to go through   
with the plan anyway. It was nighttime, and she just finished packing when   
she heard a rock hit her window. She looked down just in case and sure   
enough, there was Darien on his horse. She took her small case of   
belongings and tried to sneak down without making one sound. The house   
was dark, so her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. She saw the door and   
opened it. It made a creak and she stood there, hoping no one had heard it.   
As she stood there for what seemed like hours, no one came down to inspect   
the noise. She let out a sigh of relief and went through the door. She knew   
she would miss her family, especially her brother Recca, but knew that this   
was the only way. She had left a long letter explaining how she could not   
live the life that her father wanted her to. She walked up to Darien.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. "I love you Serena."  
"I love you too," and they kissed. Suddenly, lights were blared at the   
two and they struggled to see who it was. A voice rang out,  
"You two are not going anywhere!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Dun-dun-dun!!!!! Hehe...that's the end of this chapter!! I know this is   
*really* late, but, well, I'm sorry!! Do *not* blame Kell, I repeat, DO NOT   
BLAME KELL!! Blame GoldStar for taking sooooooo long to write this.   
Well, we have no idea when the next chapter will be out, so it might take a   
long time or it might not take very long. I have no idea! Oh yeah, I would   
like to thank my friend My-linh for *making* me write this, haha!! Ok, bai   
now!! 


End file.
